1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to combustion engines with improvements therein. Particularly, the engine embodies a novel cam drive mechanism to increase power.
2. Prior Art
Conventional reciprocating piston type engines adopt a crankshaft and connecting-rod mechanism. In order to gain efficiency in power in the combustion engines, these type of engines have been modified to eliminate the crank shaft and connecting rod mechanism and made the engine more compact.
Prior modified systems have failed to provide suitable leak tightness found in reciprocating cylindrical pistons. Prior engine modifications have also employed a single shaft and connecting-rod mechanism to the piston for driving the same within the cylinder. These prior modifications use moving connecting rods. Variations of such prior engines fail to provide a suitable solution to prevent potential wear within the engine.